


Midnight Snack

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley understands her feelings for Jordan and Meg, but the hard part is telling her parents.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Inside Out' nor am I profiting off this.

"Just how many cookies does Riley plan on eating? A midnight snack is supposed to be a snack," Disgust grumbles, wrinkling her nose, "You know she'll be sick after all this." 

Fear shrugs, turning to stare at the islands. Riley has far worse to worry about than eating too many cookies. 

Jordan is cute. His family likes her. Their parents get along and share dorky, embarrassing moments together. 

Meg is pretty. Her family loves Riley. Their parents have a history of bonding and friendship and dorky moments together. 

The difficult part is telling her parents. 

"Cookies count as a snack."


End file.
